


over and over again, til it's nothing but a senseless babble

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney really does have a bad back.





	

John settled his weight on Rodney's legs and pushed hard with his hands, working at the knot of tense muscles that made up Rodney's back.

It wasn't quite the sensual massage that he'd had in mind when he arrived in Rodney's quarters but one deep pained groan into the sensual foreplay that John had intended and he knew that his plans for the evening had changed.

"Jesus Rodney," he had breathed, "why the hell didn't you ever say anything about your back being this bad?"

Rodney had glared over his shoulder, as intimidating a look as anyone could manage while naked and glistening in oil. "I'm fairly sure I did, Colonel," he had snapped, breaking off to groan when John pushed hard against the small of his back, a reminder that it was very much not OK to call him Colonel when they were both naked.

Rodney's complaining had been steady after that, only the occasional grunt of pain breaking up the vitriol as John methodically worked at each and every knot.

"It's supposed to hurt," he assured Rodney after a particularly blue piece of rhetoric that made certain accusations of John's mother, "that's how you know it's working."

The last knot, the stubborn one that John had been beginning to think was beyond him, broke loose and with one last yell of "HOLY HELL, WHAT THE - -" Rodney's entire body melted into the bed with a blissful sigh.

"Better?" John teased.

"Mmmpff," Rodney replied eloquently.

John moved off of Rodney and settled on the bed next to him, running his hand - still warm and wet with oil - up and down Rodney's side, feeling Rodney's body get progressively more boneless with every pass.

"We need to get you a regular appointment for this," John said.

Rodney smiled at him, high on endorphins and goofy with it. "Have I told you that I loved you?" he mumbled.

John nipped his teeth at Rodney's shoulder, tasting Rodney underneath the sweet cinnamon flavoured oil. "Not today," he said.

"Mmmmm, love you," Rodney said as he relaxed into his pillow. "Love you so damn much, so so much, mmmm, I love you."

John laughed as Rodney's babbling grew more incoherent.

It may not have been the evening he planned but Rodney, naked and blissed out in bed was exactly the outcome he'd hoped for.

"I'll remind you about that when we do this again and you're screaming at me," he said.

"K," Rodney drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and John chuckled, curling up close and thinking the lights off before following Rodney into a peaceful sleep.

Sometimes he loved his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)


End file.
